


Castillo

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gangbang, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw
Summary: Miguel进了监狱，虽然保释的过程十分快，但那段时光仍留下了痕迹。





	Castillo

很多双手落在他身上，互相较劲，等着看哪一双可以最先逼他发出声音来。

“我们等了你好久，老板。”一个声音说，“毕竟你一直想让我们这么叫你，对吗？”一根冰冷滑腻的手指直冲着他的后穴探去。监狱的制服破破烂烂地挂在腰上，Miguel猛地向右挣扎，撞开那根手指。

“白痴。”另一个声音笑道，“他刚刚甩掉了唯一的润滑！”

“看来老板喜欢粗暴的。”有个沙哑的声音说。

“又老又丑的妓女都不会有这么窄小的屁股，伙计。”有只手扇了一巴掌他裸露的臀，停留在那里抓了抓。潮湿的掌心在臀部留下微凉的触感。Miguel咽下一口空气，逼回翻涌而上的呕吐欲望。

“在这儿你只能干这个干瘪的屁股，哥们。没得选。”

于是他们干了他的屁股。

Miguel因为疼痛晕厥了两次，又因为撕裂般的痛感颤抖着被拉回现实。过去了几小时，几分钟，或是几天，他说不清，耳边响起震耳欲聋的哄笑和粗喘，还有自己咬紧牙关却仍然吞不下去的痛呼。

 

风沿着建筑墙面上的缝隙飞奔，在所有合不拢的窗口呼啸着。Miguel从睡梦中惊醒，心跳在耳膜中震响，屁股被操的触感仍清晰地存在，就好像现实只是他受到创伤后头脑中创建的一个避风港，而让他不敢回想的经历却还在发生着，在时间线上给拉长，向着未来无限延伸。

今天是Miguel出狱的第八天。他抓起电话。

电话拨通了。听筒里是一片沉默，一秒，两秒。

“要我过去？”Amado的声音听起来很镇静，也没带睡眠的浓重。

“抱歉。”他甚至不知道自己为什么要道歉，对方不过是在为自己工作。但潜意识中，他出狱后和Amado过近的距离，两人过多重叠的个人空间，都昭示着某种令他抗拒又暗暗期待的改变。

“等我一下。”

他们同时挂断电话。

二十分钟后，Amado顶着略微蓬乱的头发出现在他的酒店楼下，一缕发丝支出来，在夜里仍显现出模糊的轮廓。早已超出使用年限的街灯投下昏暗的亮块，长长的影子跟随Amado进入了酒店的大堂，直到它们被不间断工作的前台灯光驱散，马路上的亮块恢复了原来的形状。

他离开自己房间密封良好的窗口，静静等待电梯将来人送到门前。

一分钟左右，他打开房门，瘦长的身影刚好出现在走廊尽头。身后撕裂的幻痛再次冲进大脑。

见他开门，Amado小跑过来，看起来挺清醒。他后撤一步，把对方让进房间。

“我不该走的。”来人捋了一把头发。眼神中倒能看出睡意。

“抱歉。”Miguel听到自己又一次道歉。

“不是你的错。”Amado将他带到床边，轻轻掀起被子一角，“你需要休息。”

“我知道。”他摇了摇头。

“抱歉。”

“你知道我们的问题是什么吗？”Miguel停顿片刻，等待着对方询问的目光。Amado果然放下了手里的被角，望向他。他爬上床，扯扯嘴角，“我们道歉太多了。”

对方好像笑了笑，气流从鼻腔里喷出，又像是一种善意的不屑。另一边的床垫陷下去，Amado在他旁边躺下。

“再给我一天，明天，明天我就能处理好一切。”他小声说，不知道是为了安慰身边的人，还是自己。他们没有接触，两人之间留出足够的翻身空间。

“我知道。”Amado听起来总是对他说的一切深信不疑。有时Miguel自己都会怀疑，这是Amado真诚的敷衍，还是他真有那么蠢。

卧室里没开灯。他转过身，盯着前方虚无的空间出神。背后的呼吸声被压低了，均匀，平缓。牢里发生的一切滑过脑海，已经褪了色，它们继续变淡、变得模糊，直到消失在连成一片的黑暗中。

 

End


End file.
